


Mute & Deaf

by SpinnerGoddessLibra



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Magical Animals, PTSD, Past Abuse, werwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinnerGoddessLibra/pseuds/SpinnerGoddessLibra
Summary: It was a late night and I was supposed to be a home, but I wasn't the type to follow rules. It was a lot of work. To be honest, I never had. They simply pissed me off and made me want to break them and every rule that sounds remotely similar. My sister and brothers got on me about it constantly, but I was ignoring them just as constantly.It was actually a good thing that I was out where I wasn't supposed to be. If not, I wouldn't have found him. I wouldn't have known that my family the only one. I never would have fallen in love. Sappy, I know. Yet, so true. I hate sounding cliché, but this is true enough to make me sound like I like fairy tales. Blech.





	Mute & Deaf

"Stop! I- I'm sorry! Pleas- Ackk." I gasped, as a foot landed in my side, making me choke and retch a little. I curled up, whining and whimpering. I couldn't get away. Couldn't live. Couldn't survive. The last thing I heard was a yell and someone growling and I was gone. The blackness swallowing me, at last.

"Hey, wake up!" I bolted upright, wincing, then saw the male in front of me. Leaning closely and staring directly in my face.

I backed away and looked down.

"Wha- Are you okay? What were those guys doing to you?" They asked.

My mind was racing. That was a direct question, but they said not to tell.

"N-nothing. I'm f-fine." I mumbled, eyes still trained on the ground.

They sighed, "Alright. Well, let's get you outta here."

I stared up at him, then quickly looked down.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"For what?"

"I-I looked."

They said nothing, and I recoiled, braced for a punishment. Their hand gripped my arm and hoisted me up. I yelped, but quieted quickly. Suddenly the world shifted and I was off the ground.

"W-Wha-"

"Relax. I'm taking you to a doctor. They can fix these injuries of yours." They said as they walked. The slow paced movement and rocking calmed me down and I fell asleep.

 **Tate's POV**  
I'd found the boy getting pummeled by about ten guys, that were my size. Much bigger than him. In fact, they were huge compared to him. He couldn't have done anything to deserve that. From the way he acted, he would've avoided them at all costs. I couldn't imagine what he would have done to get beat that badly. I don't think he actually deserved it, to be honest.

"Uhm, excuse me. Are you the one who brought the young man in?"

I looked up at the nurse. "Yeah. How is he?"

"Unconscious, but surviving. Who is it?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I don't actually have any relation to him. I found him getting beat up pretty badly and stepped in. He passed out twice. The first time was when I interfered and the second when I picked him up to bring him here."

"Well, are you willing to take care of him? We have no contacts because he can't speak and is too shaken to write anything down."

"Yeah. Let me see if I've got room for him. I'll get back to you, okay?"

"Alright. I'll be back in five minutes with an update on his condition. The doctor is checking him more thoroughly now."

"Thanks."

She left and I called my brother.

"You're out, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Anyway, I need you to cover for me. I'm gonna be out 'til tomorrow."

"What for?"

"You'll see."

"I can't cover for what I don't know."

"You're gonna have to trust me. I'm helping someone who really needs it."

"Fine." He huffed, "Anything else?"

"Can you clean my room?"

"Why?"

"Please! I'll explain when I get there, I promise."

"You're lucky I like you."

"Did you really have a choice?" I muttered, half to myself.

"I heard that, you bastard."

"Oh, gotta go. Nurse just came back."

"You're at the hospital!"

"Not the one you're thinking of and not for me. Bye."

"Hey, wait-"

I hung up and looked at the nurse.

"So?"

"He's coming with me. Can he come out tomorrow?"

"Yes. We've treated all his wounds and he's gone back to sleep. He cannot speak. His vocal cords seem to either be worn out or they are simply no longer functioning. He had a mild  
concussion and a sprained wrist and dislocated ankle."

"Alright. I can handle that." I nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Yes, but what exactly happened to him?"

"I don't know reasons, but he was getting beat up by ten guys bigger than me by a foot or two, at most. He was already hurt badly when they started. I didn't get over there quickly enough to stop it before it started, but I managed to get rid of them for a little while. He's got to avoid that area is he returns, that's for sure."

"Okay. You'll take care of him, right?"

"Yeah, and he can stay as long as necessary." I told her, "I'm not going to kick the kid out on the streets he clearly just got off of. He needs this more than we know."

"I think you're right. Follow me. His room his this way."

"Okay."

I followed her down the hall and around a bunch of corners, before she opened a door.

"You can sleep in here if you'd like."

"Thanks."

She left and I turned to the boy in the hospital bed. He looked relatively calm, but still tense, like he was waiting for something to hurt him. He was oddly pale, but had crème brown skin and shoulder length honey brown hair. I reached over to him, noticing a gash across his forehead and he flinched. Suddenly I was looking into two dark brown, almost black, eyes.

"Sorry. Didn't meant to scare you. Go back to sleep. You need the rest."

He didn't respond, not that he could speak, nor did he nod. Instead, he averted his eyes. I figured that something that had happened that would have him acting that way. I'd have to fix that. He couldn't go around thinking that everybody wanted to hurt him or something. He was acting like a submissive dog.

I moved to stand and his hand touched mine. I glanced back and he looked up at me, slightly scared.

"Please don't leave." He mouthed.

"I won't. I'll stay right here until you fall asleep, and then I'll move to the chair over there." I pointed.

He nodded and settled a little more.

"I have to use the restroom, okay? I'll be right back."

Another slight nod. At least, he wasn't looking away every time I spoke to him.

I left and bumped into the nurse on the way back.

"Oh, I was just about to talk to you." She said.

"Really? Is something wrong?"

"Well, he's thrashing quite a bit and we're worried that he'll injure himself or make the present ones worse. The doctor is thinking that we should put him to sleep with anesthesia. Just to keep him still so he doesn't hurt himself. But because you brought him in and we have no contacts for him, we have to have your permission."

"How bad is it?" I mused aloud as we walked.

I opened the door and blinked, "Uhm, yeah. Use it. He's definitely going to hurt himself like this."

The poor kid wasn't even all the way in the bed at one point and was still moving without falling. It was ridiculous. Whatever he was dreaming about had to be horrible. The nurse nodded and scurried off returning with another worker. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"This is one of our top anesthesia specialists." She quickly explained.

I did a quick scan without being too obvious or rude and nodded.

"Okay."

I sat down and watched as he injected the anesthetic into the boy. It was real, at least. He slowly stopped moving and stilled. The nurse repositioned on him on the bed and they left. I walked over and checked him quickly. I didn't trust the machines as much as other people did. There were plenty of ways to fake that stuff. Once I was satisfied, I settled in the chair and went to sleep.

The next day, I asked my brother to go to the store to get him some clothes after remembering that his other ones were bloody and tattered. The hospital had washed them, but the condition they were in was still disgusting and he couldn't wear that. I'd take him to the mall or something later today or tomorrow. I got the message that he was here and stood.

"I'll be right back, okay? I've got you some clothes to wear for when we leave."

He nodded and I went to the front. My older brother was waiting with a shopping bag. He wasn't really paying attention, but I knew I couldn't sneak up on him. He looked slightly  
like me. We had the same black hair, though his was curlier than mine, which was wavy. His skin was a chocolate brown, but our eyes were different. His were light brown and I had heterochromia. One was black and the other was hazel.

"Hey, bro." He said, without turning.

"Hey, Tavy." I replied, "Thanks for this."

"So what happened? And why am I buying clothes that won't fit you."

"You're buying them because I don't need those. I am, however, glad that you still brought me clothes."

"I know you are. So who are these for?"

"Kid off the street."

"You're so dead."

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm not done. I actually saved him. He's not like homeless or anything, he just got mixed up with some guys. I had the feeling that he didn't deserve the beating he was getting. He's small and there were ten guys taller than me. Almost taller that you."

"Ten? You're not over exaggerating?"

"No. You can see bruises and cuts all over his body. He had to get stitches, almost broke his ribs, sprained his left wrist, dislocated his right ankle and there's a gash on his forehead like they smashed his head into the ground or a wall. He's got the concussion to go along with it. And he can't talk at the moment because they messed up his vocal cords.  
At the moment, it's unknown whether or not he'll even be able to speak again in the near future, if at all."

"Seriously? Damn. That's rough."

"Yeah. He's coming with us. That's why I asked you to clean my room."

"Why with us?" He muttered.

"Because he has no contacts and no family according to records. Yes, I had them check. I don't want him back there. It's not safe for him in this state. Not that it was safe  
beforehand. He's not weak, exactly, but he certainly wasn't strong enough at the time to warrant ten guys on him at once."

"Yeah, I get that. I'll help you survive the monster."

"Thanks. That is very much appreciated. Did you drive?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't think he can walk far."

"What's his name?"

"He hasn't said. He can't talk."

"Right. Forgot. How can you communicate?"

"I can read lips and he seems to know when people are speaking to him. It's uncanny, but he's clearly honed the skill over time."

"Alright. I can come in there right? They wouldn't let me in."

"They'll let you in now that I'm here."

"Alright. You know, I'm kinda surprised that you did this." He said. "I don't think you've ever cared when someone was getting beat up."

"He didn't deserve it." I said. "Honestly, Octavyan. You think I don't observe the situation before I do or don't do anything? I'm not stupid. If they deserve it, they deserve it. This kid  
is too scary to have even approached them. He's the kind of guy who would've hidden until they were gone. Not get into a fight with them. I'm just being realistic. You'll understand when you see him." I finished and nodded at the nurse who waved.

"Have you been flirting with the nurses?"

"What? No! I don't do that. She'd the nurse assigned to the kid I brought."

"Okay." He said in a patronizing tone.

I glared and he looked away immediately.

I went in and had him wait outside the door.

"So, I had someone go get you some clothes since your other ones are in pretty bad condition." I said to the boy. He nodded. "It's okay if he comes in, right? He's not going to hurt  
you or anything. Probably just going to get on my nerves." He nodded again and I handed him the bag. "Change in the bathroom. We'll wait in here." I helped him in and let Tavy inside.

"So?"

"He's changing. Try not to scare him. You're around the size of the guys that were bothering him."

"Right. I'll just sit here and let my halo shine."

"What halo? You're evil." I snorted.

"Takes one to know one."

"Shut up. I'm not as bad as you."

"These are lies. You snuck out the house yesterday."

"It's a good thing! He might be dead if I hadn't felt like being defiant."

"Right."

"Though now that I think about it, I'm not sure it was an act of defiance. I just felt like I needed to go there." I mumbled.

"Well, then. I guess I should've let her set up that appointment with the psychologist."

"I don't need a psychologist. You're annoying."

The bathroom door cracked open and two brown eyes appeared.

"You need help?"

He nodded and I went over to get him back on the bed.

"This is my older brother, Octavyan. He's the one who brought you the clothes."

He nodded and looked at him before mouthing, "Thank you."

Tavy shrugged, "No problem."

I stood and tied his shoes. "I'll go get your discharge papers signed."

I came back about ten minutes later and saw him curled up in the bed and Tavy glanced at me, before tugging me back out.

"Dude, I don't think he can hear."

"What?"

"If I wasn't facing him, he didn't know that I'd said anything. I think he's deaf."

"I don't think so, but we'll see." I said. "There's still something that doesn't sit right with me."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." I said. "Let's go. He needs to eat real food."

"Yeah."

We walked to the car, him with a slight limp and headed to my place.

He stared at the house and I looked back at him. "Stay here for a moment." He nodded and Tavy and I went in.

Almost immediately, the monster came at us. Okay, so the monster just happened to be my sister, but that bitch was scary. She was almost identical to me. Same hair and skin, but  
she had Tavy's eyes. She was my older twin sister and she was in charge of the house. I'd pretty much broken all her core rules. The curfew, staying out all night, not coming back until like five in the afternoon. Basically, she was not happy with me. And she'd be pissed with Tavy for covering for me.


End file.
